


Lips of an Angel

by Shining_Friendship



Category: The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Infidelity, Post-2x04: The Other Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Friendship/pseuds/Shining_Friendship
Summary: After Catherine catches Henry with Bessie Blount, she finds comfort in the arms of another and begins a torrid affair. Will the couple’s secret romance lead to their undoing?
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Edward Stafford 3rd Duke of Buckingham
Comments: 58
Kudos: 90





	1. Comforting a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights belong to Emma Frost, Matthew Graham, STARZ, etc.

Edward Stafford, 3rd Duke of Buckingham, was deep in conversation with Thomas Boleyn when he caught a glimpse of Queen Catherine. She was practically running down the corridor, visibly upset by something, and on the verge of tears. Concerned, the handsome nobleman was determined to find out what was causing her such grief.

"Excuse me, Thomas. May we speak again later? There's an important matter I need to attend to."

"Of course," the fellow courtier nodded and moved aside.

Edward immediately advanced towards the Queen's private bedchambers and could hear Catherine crying from a short distance. He didn't even pause to give himself permission to enter her rooms. Instead, he walked inside, shut the door behind him, and unconsciously bolted it to give the pair some privacy.

"My Queen, what has you so distraught?"

The redhead looked up, surprised by his unannounced presence, and attempted to dry her eyes. "It is nothing, Lord Stafford. I apologize if I have worried you."

"In my experience, when a beautiful woman is crying, it is not for nothing."

He pulled out a clean, white handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. Catherine gave him a small smile, grateful for his thoughtfulness, and took the cloth to dry her eyes better. "Thank you, my lord. You are most kind."

"Tell me what is causing you pain."

"It's Henry," she sobbed, more tears welling up in her eyes. "He is bedding Bessie Blount!" That was all Catherine could say before she began weeping again.

"My lady, you must be mistaken," Edward touched her right arm, trying to soothe her worries. "The King loves you dearly."

The redhead scoffed at his words, almost amused by his remark. "If he loves me so dearly, then why did I just catch him in the laundry, having his way with Bessie for anyone in the world to see?"

The Duke of Buckingham was taken aback by this, unsure of how to respond. "In the laundry?"

"Against a wall. I saw it with my own eyes." Catherine wiped away her tears with the handkerchief again. "I should have seen it coming. The King has been displeased with me for some time now. I should have known he would eventually look elsewhere."

"Nonsense! Henry has the most wonderful woman in all of England as his wife, and yet he beds another?"

"Apparently so."

"Then your husband is a damn fool."

"Do not speak ill of the King, Lord Stafford! I could not bear it if anything happened to you because of me."

"That is what I mean. Even when your own heart is breaking, you still think of others. He does not deserve you."

"Perhaps it is I who does not deserve him."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I have failed him again and again. I have not given him what he desires most, a healthy son and heir."

"Fuck that!" Edward barked, to which she scolded him. "Pardon me for the foul language, but it is the truth."

"I appreciate your loyalty and conviction, my lord," she sniffled with a weak smile. "It gladdens my heart to know that I am not alone."

"You are never alone, my lady," he spoke in just above a whisper.

Suddenly and acutely aware of their close proximity, Catherine realized that their faces were only inches apart. Her back was pressed against a wall, his body practically had hers trapped in place. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, the depth of his gaze on her face. Before either of them could stop it, Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft as a caress, as gentle as an ocean breeze. So sweet and tender that Catherine almost felt like she was floating. When he pulled away a few seconds later, the redhead was at a loss for words, their heavy, intermingled breathing being the only void that filled the silence.

"I'm sorry. I should not have done that."

"It is fine," she tried to brush away the moment. "You were merely comforting a friend."

"No, I wasn't," he shook his head in defiance. "If Henry cannot see what he has in front of him, I bloody well can."

"Lord Stafford, what are you—what are you saying?"

Edward stepped forward and cupped her cheek with his hand, their bodies once again pressed together. Catherine could feel his hardening manhood graze her inner thigh and she couldn't breathe, couldn't think about anything but the sudden ache between her legs.

"I have admired you from afar for years, Your Grace. From the day I lost my right eye, I have desired no one but you. So many sleepless nights awake in my bed, thinking about you. If what I am feeling is entirely one-sided, I will take my leave and never speak to you about this matter again."

He took two steps back, proceeded for the door, and was ready to unlock it when her voice stopped him.

"Wait," she pleaded and he turned around. "I do not want you to go."

"What do you want?"

"Something that the King no longer gives me."

Unable to control himself for another second, Edward closed the small gap between them and took the Queen in his arms, kissing her passionately. The move was so bold, so swift that it nearly took her breath away. She kissed him back hungrily, desperate for the affection she had been denied since being with child. His lips soon traveled along her cheek and down her throat, getting lost in her perfumed scent and the velvety softness of her skin. Catherine buried her fingers in his thick hair, tilting her head back to give him better access. Within minutes, they were tearing off their clothes and getting tangled in the sheets. Hands explored, caressed, as if to take away each other’s pain and replace it with comfort. When he's finally inside her, Edward knows it's the closest point to heaven he will ever reach. He can't believe how tight she is. How wet she feels. It's sheer bliss to finally have Catherine in his arms, moaning his name, leaving a dozen red scratch marks down his back because of the pleasure he gives her. When it's over, the dashing lord feels a great sense of satisfaction, holding her nude, slender frame against his body, but he also feels something else, something more. Contentment? Completion? Edward can't quite put his finger on it, but it's the most genuine sensation he's felt with a woman.

The pair are only halfway done getting redressed when he pulls the Queen into his arms. "I have to see you again."

He can tell she is stunned by the declaration, fumbling over her words with trepidation. "Lord Stafford, I—you know we can't—"

That's all she can assert before he drops his pants and kisses her with an intenseness that makes her head spin. Determined, Edward shifts her towards the bed until they hear a knock on the door.

"Catherine, it's Meg," came the voice of the eldest Tudor sister. "Are you in there? We need to talk about the Duke of Albany."


	2. A Lovers' Spat

The Queen was in the middle of a conversation with her chief lady-in-waiting when Edward walked into the throne room. Their eyes met, and Catherine instantly knew why he was there. It had been a week since Meg nearly caught them together, half-dressed, in her private rooms. The pair had not spoken or seen each other outside of their official duties since that day. Despite the fact that part of her wished to avoid discussing her tryst with the handsome nobleman, she knew it had to be done—and done in private.

"Will you excuse us, Lina? I need to speak to Lord Stafford alone about a delicate matter."

"Yes, Highness," she nodded and quietly left the room, shutting the double doors behind her.

Catherine and Edward stood across from one another in strained silence for several moments, both unsure of who should speak first.

"What we did before was a mistake," she finally broke the ice.

"No, it wasn't," he disagreed, stepping towards her. "It was perfect, and I don't regret it for a single bloody second."

"We committed adultry! We have sinned and possibly damned our souls to Hell!"

"After you just caught your husband doing the same with Bessie Blount."

"He is the King! And as much as I hate what Henry has done, there is nothing I can do about it. But we—we could have our heads on a spike for our misdeed!"

"Is that how you see it? A misdeed?"

"It was wrong. You cannot deny that."

"I can and I do! And if I go to Hell for it—along with my many other indiscretions—then I will go there with a smile on my lips for knowing you."

"Do not say such things, Lord Stafford. If we repent and are sincerely sorry for our actions, then God will—"

"You are not listening to me."

"I am, but we _must_ remain sensible and pragmatic on this matter!"

"It's _not_ a simple matter! It is my _heart_!"

Confused, she tilted her head slightly and studied him. "What do you mean?"

"I _burn_ for you, Catherine!" Edward closed the tiny space between them and cupped her cheeks. "All I think about is you, day and night! Everyone else be damned!"

The Queen placed her hands on his chest, trying to maintain a steady course and virtue. "We can't happen. I am married to Henry, you are married to Eleanor. We have to stay true to our vows and respect the paths that God has chosen for us."

"Screw that! I can barely look at her! The only thing I yearn for in this world is you."

"Please stop!" she begged him and turned away. "I can hear no more."

"Why are you fighting this?"

"Because what we want and what we can have are two very different things."

"They do not have to be."

"How?"

"We could keep it a secret."

She spun around sharply, enraged by the proposition. "You are speaking of treason, Lord Stafford! And I will _not_ be reduced to thinking of myself as your mistress! Besides, I have seen firsthand how you treat them. Or have you forgotten that I was there when you discarded Rosa?"

"I will _never_ forgive myself for the way I treated her, but this—what I feel for you—is different and you know it."

"Do I?"

Unable to control himself any longer, Edward pulled her into a fiery kiss that drowned out reason and reality. Catherine responded with equal fervor and melted against him, far too weak to resist. His hands roamed her slender frame, memorizing every exquisite curve. Tongues clashed, fighting for dominance. His lips eventually traveled down her neck, sucking and biting the pale skin with his teeth, marking her as his own. She raked her fingers through his dark tresses and let out a soft moan, which the male courtier thought would be his undoing.

A knock on the door soon halted all passion and smouldering desire. The clandestine lovers ripped away from each other, hastily fixing their hair and clothes before Lady Margaret Pole entered.

"Apologies for the interruption, Your Grace," Maggie curtsied. "Cardinal Wolsey requests your presence to go over the details of Princess Mary's baptism."

"Of course. Tell him that I will be along shortly."

The Countess of Salisbury nodded and left the pair alone once again.

Seizing the isolated moment they still had together, Edward grabbed Catherine's forearm and whispered in her ear, "Come to me tonight."

"But—"

"I need you," he interjected, the tone of his voice laced with emotion. "More than anything."


	3. Love & Power

Catherine and Edward lay tangled in his white bed sheets, spent but very content after another round of intense lovemaking. Her head was pressed against his chest, soothed by the sounds of his steady heartbeat. He had one arm draped over her silm waist, while the other drew lazy circles on her back. It was the perfect moment.

"May I ask you something?" she wondered.

"You are the Queen of England, Your Grace," he reminded her. "May you ask me anything that you wish."

"Before all of this... I noticed that you were quite vocal about the Cardinal's counsel to Henry. Was it because you disagreed with his guidance for the King? Or were you just trying to win my favor at Court?"

"We both know the son of a butcher from Ipswitch has no proper place advising Henry on matters of State. That lowborn's only ambition is to fill his coffers and boost his already inflated ego. But... I would be lying if I did not say that my blunt opposition towards him came with an ulterior motive. I wanted your approval, sought out your gaze as often as I could because I felt something I never had before."

"Which was?"

"Love," he confessed without missing a beat.

She pecked him on the lips and used her elbows to prop herself up slightly. "We need to find a way to stop Wolsey before he has complete control over the King."

"We will, my darling."

"When? How?"

"By reminding him that his true allegiances lie in those who are closest to him: His family and friends."

"Somehow, I do not think Henry would agree with that sentiment if he knew what we were doing behind closed doors."

The handsome nobleman stared at her, firm in his resolve. "I won't apologize or be ashamed of how I feel for you."

"You make me so happy, Edward. You make me laugh, you make me smile. You have even helped me see the error in my ways with Mary, and now I love my daughter more than my own life. But our joy could be ruined at any given moment if Wolsey discovered the truth about us."

Stafford rolled his left eye in annoyance. "With the amount of time that selfish bastard spends singing his own praises, I doubt he will _ever_ suspect a thing."

"I am still afraid for that to be so, we must dismantle his power before he has the opportunity to destroy us."

"Nothing will stand in the way of our happiness," he vowed, lifting her right hand to kiss the knuckles reassuringly. "Not Wolsey, not Henry, not anyone. We belong together."

Touched, Catherine cupped her lover's bearded cheek.

"And the Cardinal can go fuck himself for all I care," he added with a smirk.

She sighed and shook her disheveled head in disdain. The Duke of Buckingham was no better than General Howard when it came to cursing. Honestly!

"Now..." he purred, bringing her nude body closer to his. "Why don't we cease all talk of _your husband_ and his alter rex for the remainder of the evening and embark on more enjoyable activities?"

"Such as?" she cocked an eyebrow. 

Edward swiftly flipped them over and buried his face in her neck, planting featherlight kisses along her throat and collarbones. His lips soon traveled down her chest, paying lavish attention to the right breast and suckling the nipple before giving equal devotion to the left one. She combed her fingers through his dark tresses, nails scraping the scalp in sheer bliss from his ministrations. He caressed her flat stomach with tender hands and swirled his tongue around her naval. When the dashing courtier finally came upon her slick core, he kissed the smooth skin of her inner thighs, his warm breath teasing the copper thatch of curls. Pulling on his hair in frustration, Catherine cried out his name, begging him to take her. Unable to refuse his queen, Edward covered her womanhood with his warm mouth. Gentle kisses and kind nibs turned into licking and biting. She squirmed and moaned in response, pushing his head harder into her. The more her body reacted, the faster his rhythm got until he was fully augmenting his oral pleasure. Her back arched off the bed, shaking like a leaf, as she lost complete control from her orgasm. Then in one fluid motion, his stiff member slammed into her wet heat. The two were one. The sensation was always sublime. Panting and groaning, utterly lost in pleasing each other, the couple made sweet love all night long.


	4. Love vs. Duty

The council meeting was over. Henry motioned for everyone to leave the room and turned his head towards Catherine. He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. She put on a convincing smile for the King, but her insides were screaming, wishing he wouldn't touch her in front of Edward. The feeling must have been mutual, for he watched the royal couple with an obvious look of discontent.

"I shall visit your chambers tonight," Henry informed her. All she could do was nod. "It is vital that we give Mary a little brother."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am sure God will bless us with a boy this time."

"Good," he rose from his seat with a grin. "I'll come after your ladies have prepared you for bed."

"Of course."

Catherine watched as her spouse departed from the room, leaving her alone with Edward who, by now, wasn't in a pleasant mood. She walked towards him, trying to think of something to sooth his worries, but he beat her to the punch.

"Well..." he cleared his throat, "I am guessing from that _lovely_ display of martial affection, you won't be attending my bed tonight."

The Queen sighed, unamused by his remark. "He is my husband. I still have a duty to him and to England—"

"I don't care about your duty to the King or this country. I care about _you_."

She tilted her head to the side, surprised by his attitude. "Edward, are you jealous?"

"No, I am not jealous of Henry. He is my friend, one of my best friends. But I do need to know—"

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, her interest piqued. "Need to know what?"

"Do you still want him?"

"How can you ask me that?" she gaped, staring at him in utter disbelief. "I am risking my life—my own head—by being with you. Do you really think I would do that if I didn't want you?"

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head in defeat. "I should not have doubted your feelings for me. Forgive me, Your Grace."

Catherine closed her eyes and took a breath, attempting to calm herself down. "It is I who owes you an apology, Lord Stafford. You are my lover, my confidant, my friend. And there is no one I would rather share my bed or my life with."

"I feel the same way."

"The truth is... Henry's heart left our marriage the moment Mary was born. Mine left the moment you comforted me, showed me what true love is. I could never turn my back on that."

"My heart is yours, madam. It always has been."

The redhead smiled at his words and planted a sweet peck on his lips. Keen on taking things further, however, he kissed her back, each kiss lingering and becoming more passionate than the last. When she felt him maneuvering them in a particular direction, her body soon pressed against the nearest wall, Catherine knew exactly what he was intending to do.

"Edward, no!" she breathlessly warned him. "We can't do this. Someone might come in and see us."

"Let them watch," he dared, leaving a trial of hot kisses along her neck. "I want you. Right here, right now."

Without another word, clothes were shed at lightning-fast speed. Under different circumstance, the Duke of Buckingham probably would have pushed aside or removed just enough clothing before fucking her senseless. Not this time, though. This time he needed to see her, needed to feel all of her. He needed to remind himself that she belonged to him, that they belonged to each other. Once they were both naked, the handsome nobleman pulled her into his arms and into a spellbinding kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, seeking to dominate her. He rubbed himself against her inner thigh, groaning in sexual frustration. Answering his plea, Catherine wrapped her sculpted legs around his trim waist, waiting for him to have his way with her. Instead, he took both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, leering at the nude woman before him. He always did say that he would still admire her with his left eye. She tried to wiggle her hands free, but it was to no avail. She was completely at his misery.

"Please..." she whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Let me touch you."

"Is that _really_ what you want?" he wondered with a devilish smirk.

"Yes!" she inadvertently shouted out when he entered her wet folds with no warning.

Filled up to the hilt, the pair were one at last. Edward remained stock still inside of her for several seconds, almost as if he was trying to imprint the feeling to his memory forever. Then he began to move inside her with tortuously slow, deep strokes. Catherine let out a moan and threw her head back, once again attempting to wriggle herself loose.

"Be patient, darling," he cooed, kissing her exposed throat while increasing his pace.

"But I want to touch you... Mmm... so badly..."

"Do you?"

"Yes!" she gasped out in pleasure when he started moving even faster. "God, yes!"

Finally releasing her wrists, she rolled her hips against him, matching him thrust for thrust and looped her arms around his shoulders for leverage. "Oh, God! Yes, yes! Don't stop! _Please_ don't stop!"

Unable to refuse his queen anything, Edward slammed into her hard and fast, feeling her slick walls clamp around him as she inched closer to her peak. "Let go for me, love. Let go."

Her fingernails scratched his shoulders and she bit down on the crook of his neck, her whole body beginning to tremble from her orgasm. "Harder! Oh, God! Faster, Edward! That's the spot... Oh, yes! God, that's it!"

He panted her name and buried his face in her chest, kissing her breasts as she climaxed, shaking like a leaf. He came right after, emptying himself inside her. The couple stood there, still connected, for a few minutes before they detangled themselves and gathered up their scattered clothes.

Once redressed, Edward offered his right arm to Catherine and proceeded to lead her out of the room.

"You know, if this is what's going to happen after every fight, perhaps we should bicker more often."


	5. Secrets & Lies

Margaret Pole arrived at the grand estates of Buckinghamshire in good cheer and a pleasant mood. Her daughter, Ursula, was happily married and her sons were all prospering in their respective fields of study. The Countess of Salisbury entered the sitting room, where she found Edward reading a book.

He looked up and put the book down on the table beside him. "Cousin Maggie, how wonderful of you to come!"

"Thank you for the invitation," she embraced her family member warmly. "I cannot wait to spend some quality time with Ursula. How is she doing? Settling in well, I presume?"

"Very well. My son and your daughter could not be more in love."

"Yes, I gathered as much from all the letters she has been writing to me."

"And how is our lovely Queen?"

"Catherine is well," she nodded, slightly bewildered by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "Just curious."

Maggie studied him and saw a glint in his left eye that revealed everything. "Oh, my God... You're bedding her, aren't you?"

Edward remained quiet, his head bowing in silent confirmation.

"How could do this? How could you be so careless? Both of you—"

"I love her."

"Love?" she repeated, her tone filled with disgust. "Cousin, you have spent half your life cheating on poor Eleanor with beautiful women in the court and made a mockery of our family! You know _nothing_ about love!"

"It is different with the Queen. I have loved her for years, long before our affair began."

"How is this time any different?"

"I have never felt the way I feel about Catherine with anyone else. I wake up in the morning and she is my first thought. I go to bed at night and she is the last. I feel alive when we are together, I feel complete. She is my true love, my soulmate."

"Just as Richard was mine..." she spoke in a whisper. "But Catherine is Henry's wife and Queen of England! You could be hanged for this or worse!"

"We cannot help who we fall in love with."

"You love Catherine that much?"

"Yes, I do. I would risk anything to be with her."

"Including your lands and titles? Your family? Your children? My daughter?"

"Henry will never know about us. He spends most nights bedding the Queen's ladies-in-waiting as it is."

"Oh, how convenient for you both!"

"Please do not speak ill of Catherine. I love her with all my heart. Nothing will change that."

"But if Henry learned the truth, it would the end of you. Probably the end of us all. Is bedding one woman _really_ worth jeopardizing so many lives?"

"I am not with her simply to entertain my carnal lust or to play out some wicked fantasy in my head."

"You will be lucky to _keep_ your head if word of this gets out."

"It won't. You have my word."

The Countess of Salisbury let out a heavy sigh, still in shock over what she was hearing. "Of all the women in England you could have fallen for, why did God choose Catherine?"

Edward smiled at her softly. "Perhaps He has a sense of humor."

"Humor?" Maggie scoffed. "I would hardly call your potential undoing humorous."

"Do not fret, Lady Cousin. God would not have made me this happy if a quick death was in my future."

"Death..." she trailed off, the word striking a cord in her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, touching her right arm. "Shall I call you a nursemaid?"

"No, no, I am fine. But there is something I must tell you, if you are going to continue seeing the Queen."

"What is it?"

"It is about Arthur... or rather, Catherine and Arthur's marriage."

* * *

Lina and Bessie had just finished dressing Catherine for the day in her private rooms when Edward suddenly walked in.

"Lord Stafford, what are you doing here?" the redhead wondered, perplexed by his unannounced presence. "I thought you left to tend to your estates for a few days."

"Ladies, will you please leave me alone with the Queen for a few moments? I need to speak to her about a very urgent matter."

Both women turned to Catherine for direction and she nodded in agreement. They curtsied to her and left the bedchambers, shutting the doors behind them.

"Edward, what is the meaning of this? If Henry finds out you burst into my rooms—"

"I just saw my cousin, Lady Margaret Pole, and she told me something that she felt I needed to know because of our affair."

"Maggie knows about us? How did she even find out?"

"We are family. We always could read each other like a book."

"What did she say? Is she going to tell Henry about us?"

"No. She cares for us both too much to say anything, but that is not why I rode back to Westminster in such haste."

"Then why are you here?"

"Maggie told me about Prince Arthur. She told me about your marriage and of how you did not enter your union with the King as a maid."

Catherine's heart skipped a beat, quickly scrambling to find the right words to say. "She lies! I did not consummate my first marriage. I only—"

"You do not have to hide the truth from me, my Queen. I am not angry. That might have been my dear cousin's goal, but you have no judgment from me."

"What?" the redhead was stunned by his reaction. "Why?"

"I have committed more than my fair shares of wrongoings to ever throw stones at you."

"You won't tell Henry, will you?"

"That is why I am here. This could be the solution to our problem."

"What could be the solution?"

"Don't you see? If you consummated your marriage to Arthur, then that would make your marriage to his brother invalid. You can get an annulment from the Pope."

Still lost, she pressed him for more information. "I do not understand."

"This means we wouldn't have to sneak around and hide our feelings for each other any longer. We can be together properly, openly."

"Have you gone mad?" she retorted in a fit of anger. "I cannot do that! If Henry found out I was not a maid when we were wed, he would not only try to divorce me, he would probably have me killed!"

"Henry will not kill you. For all his flaws and imperfections, I still believe that part of him loves you. Besides, your royal status as the daughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella would make it nearly impossible for him to execute you. Rome and all of Europe as a whole would condemn him if he even considered it."

"But with Wolsey at the helm, he would make sure Henry sees to my suffering. He drips poison in the King's ear daily. He will convince Henry that we have made a fool of him. Neither one of them would let us walk away or be happy."

"With all due respect, Your Grace, you have yet to bear Henry a living son. And if history is to be our guide, kings often have their marriages annulled for failure to produce an male heir. Perhaps Henry will see this as a blessing, a chance to start over."

"I do not want him to start over! I am his wife and Queen of England!"

"What about us? You want to continue playing this charade until we are both old and gray?"

"Of course I want to be with you, but it is not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a duty to my family and my country!"

"Fuck duty!" he cursed passionately, embracing her. "I want you in my arms forever! I want you in my bed! I want to tell the world that I love you!"

"While you are still married to another?" she cuts him off. "Even if Henry somehow forgave me and the Pope agreed to annul our marriage, that would still leave you _chained_ to a woman you despise. I told you from the beginning how I felt. I will not be known as your Spanish whore!"

"You are nothing of the sort and you know that. Catherine, you are the love of my life, the only woman I want. My marriage to Eleanor does not change that."

"No, but it does make it impossible for us to ever truly be free because I can never be your wife."

The handsome nobleman couldn't say anything in response, knowing her statement was true.

"You have laid your heart bare to me, and I love you for that, but public opinion of our affair will only cause pain and ruin everything we hold dear. My daughter will become a bastard, your children will hate you for betraying their mother, and I will lose my crown."

"Things will be bad at first, but they will get better in time and everyone will eventually move on with their lives."

"In what world do see that situation getting _better_ , Lord Stafford? I am the Queen of England and you are Duke of Buckingham, one of the strongest claimants to the English throne. People will take one look at us and only see treason. No matter what we do or say, this story does not have a happy ending. That is why Maggie told you the truth about my marriage to Arthur."

"What are you saying?"

"It has to stop! Our relationship has to end—here and now—before it destroys us both."


	6. Who They Are

Lady Margaret Pole had just finished getting Catherine dressed for bed in her private rooms. The air between them was tense, for neither woman had brought up the Queen's affair with Lord Stafford since Maggie was told of their secret romance. However, because they were alone for once, the Countess of Salisbury knew that she needed to get the conversation off her chest before it consumed her.

"May I speak with you openly, Your Grace?"

The redhead turned to her friend and confidant, having dreaded this moment for days yet knew it had to eventually come around. She nodded in agreement.

"I understand that you have broken things off with my cousin. He has retired to his estates indefinitely and I am told he is not doing well."

Catherine opened her mouth to respond, but Maggie pressed foward.

"Actually, I have been more than told. I have briefly seen him myself. He is deeply depressed."

"I am very sorry for his ill-health. I shall pray to God that he will recover and be in good spirits—"

"Are you? Are you sorry for any of this?"

"I thought our breakup is what you wanted. Is that not why you told Edward the truth about my marriage to Arthur?"

"I told him because he had a right to know! Edward deserved to know what kind of woman he was bedding every night!"

"And what kind of woman is that, Lady Pole?"

"The kind that puts power and reputation ahead of my dear cousin's heart!"

"I did not break off our relationship simply for my crown and reputation. I was thinking about my daughter! I was thinking about his wife and children! If Henry ever discovers what we have done, it could be the end of us all!"

"Meanwhile, Edward is wallowing in grief—refusing to eat, sleep, or see anyone!"

"Then maybe you should have thought about _him_ before you spoke up!"

"Do not pin this on me, Catherine. You are just as much to blame as I am. I told the truth to shed light on the severity of your situation! You _chose_ to cast him aside!"

"In order to protect him!"

"You lost any opportunity to protect Edward the moment you took him into your bed."

"No..." the Queen breathed out shakily. "No, as long as Henry does not find out about our affair, I can protect him."

"Wolsey has eyes and ears everywhere. He will leave no stone unturned because you have not given Henry the son and heir he needs to secure the succession."

"I will."

"And if you don't? What then?"

"Maggie, are you trying to frighten me? I thought we were friends, family even."

"We are, but Edward is my family, too. His well-being means a great deal to me. And, yes, I thought splitting apart would be the best thing for both of you, but..."

"But what?"

"Now I have seen how lost and miserable he is without you. He needs you."

"What would you have me do?"

"Go to him... before it is too late."

* * *

An unexpected knock at his front door startled Edward. It was the middle of the night, but he was still wide awake, sprawled out on his unmade bed. His hair had been uncombed for days, there were dark rings under his eye from lack of sleep, and he was dressed in nothing but his white undershirt and a pair of brown leggings. He sent all of his servants away for the week, unable to look at their faces while he was knee-deep in his depressive state. After hearing a second round of knocking, the Duke of Buckingham finally got up. He walked into the foyer, opened one of the entrance doors, and a figure in a black velvet cloak appeared. The mysterious person removed their hood and revealed the face of—

"Catherine..." the handsome nobleman whispered, almost certain he was dreaming. "What are you doing here?"

"My Lord Stafford," she bowed her head, doing her best to remain to calm and proper on the surface. "I apologize for my arrival at this unseemly hour, but Lady Pole informed me of your ill-health and I wanted—"

"Why are you _really_ here, Your Grace?"

Edward was in no mood to play games. Catherine had come to his estates by herself or dismissed the guards that escorted her here so they could be alone. This wasn't a social call, or a health check made in good faith. She was here for more. He just needed to hear her say it.

"I miss you."

"And?" he wondered, tilting his head to the right. "What am I supposed to do with that? You made your position perfectly clear when you threw me away."

"I did not _throw_ you away! I was trying to protect you! I was doing what I thought was best for us all!"

"What about what _I_ wanted? I would have risked anything to be with you!"

"I wanted you to think about more than just _bedding_ me for once! I wanted you to think about your family and what our relationship could cost you!"

"I have and it hasn’t changed a damn thing!"

"I know that now!" she cried, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. "I am sorry, Edward. I was wrong. That is what I came here to say: I was wrong. I should have trusted you and your faith in our love."

_That's all he needed to hear._

"God, I love you," he declared before bringing her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you..." she professed between kisses, "Not Henry... Only you... _Only you_!"

Catherine grabbed the hem of his cotton shirt and yanked it over his head. Edward gently untied her cloak and watched as it pooled at her feet. Dressed on nothing but a nightshift, he grabbed a fistful of the material and lifted the gown up before discarding it to the floor. She began planting butterfly kisses along his jawline and collarbone, smiling against his warm skin when she heard the sounds of his labored breathing. The trail soon traveled down his toned chest, as Edward leaned his head against the closed door. Once Catherine reached the top of his leggings, she unlaced the knots and looped her index fingers around the waistband, pulling them down to his ankles. He kicked the pants aside and brought her into his strong arms.

Lifting her up, Edward switched their positions and pressed her nude body against the door, entering her with one swift stroke. Catherine wrapped her slender legs around his hips, drawing him deeper inside. He groaned and closed his eye, utterly lost in the sensation. She was so warm, so wet, always ready for him. She dug her fingernails into the taut flesh of his back, leaving red scratch marks everywhere, as his pace began to quicken. She matched him thrust for thrust, anticipating her climax. Upon reaching her peak, she wrapped her arms around his head and moaned his name. Edward felt her contracting around him, as Catherine brought him over the edge with her. After he went limp and their breathing stabilized, the handsome nobleman carried her to his rooms, adorning her neck and shoulders with hot kisses along the way, and then fell with her onto the bed.

* * *

Hours later, the clandestine lovers were still awake in his bed, her naked body curved around his own. Edward had one arm draped around her slim frame, the other tangled up in her messy hair. He kissed her forehead, never feeling more alive than he did right now.

"What changed your mind?"

"The truth. Maggie just helped me accept it. We are damned if we do, damned if we don't. At least this way we can control the outcome."

"I will protect you and Princess Mary. Henry will not lay a finger on either of you."

"He will not take my decision to leave him for you lying down. He will fight us every step of the way."

"And that does not scare you anymore?"

"Being without you or my daughter is what scares me."

"You will never be without us, Your Grace. I swear it."

"I will never doubt you again," she vowed before reaching up to peck him on the lips. "I do not care what kind of woman the world sees me as. I know who I am and so does God. A daughter of Spain and Queen of England."

"Do you remember when I told you that a young man's gaze can be fickle?"

"How could I forget?"

"I was wrong to say that, especially to you."

"No, you were right. A young man's gaze _can_ be inconstant and fickle. But an honorable man's gaze is not, which is exactly what you have become."

Edward chuckled, "Nothing could be further from the truth."

"You do not give yourself enough credit, Lord Stafford. You forget that I knew the man you were before all this happened. The man who _shamelessly_ flirted with me every chance he got while bedding my lady-in-waiting. The man who put ale, gold and social status above everything else. That is not the man I see now."

"If I am half the man you think I am, it is only because of loving you."

He captured her lips in a tender kiss and the couple made sweet love to each other the rest of the night.


	7. Candor

Accompanied by her guards, Catherine rode back to Westminster before dawn. She returned to her private rooms only minutes before two of her ladies-in-waiting arrived to dress her for the day. Remaining quiet and composed while they readied her, the redhead thought about what she was going to say to Henry and how the events might play out. She imagined an uphill battle, a fight like no other, but it was better than living a lie. It was better than being trapped in a loveless marriage. After today, Catherine would be free to love Edward completely.

Upon reaching the great dining hall, the Queen politely excused her ladies, instructing them to bathe and prepare Princess Mary for travel. They were confused by the request, but curtsied to her and agreed. When the doors swung open, she noticed that Henry had just finished eating his morning meal. Two guards stood on either side of him, silent and obedient.

"Catherine, you're up late this morning. I am sorry we were not able to break our fast together. Perhaps we can tomorrow."

"I will not be here."

"Excuse me?" he cocked his head in bewilderment.

"I am leaving you," she spoke the words outright, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

"What?" he blinked. "What do you mean, you're leaving me? Where are you going? To the countryside?"

"No, I am leaving _you_. I am dissolving this travesty of a marriage that never should have been."

Henry stood up from the long table, his patience growing thin. "What in God's name are you talking about, Catherine? You are not making any sense."

"Must I spell it out for you? I do not want to be with you anymore! I hate you!"

"You hate me? For what?"

She almost couldn't believe her husband asked her that question. "Henry, you have been unfaithful to me for _years_! Bedding any woman who holds your gaze! Anne Hastings, Bessie Blount, Mary Boleyn! Who will be next? Her younger sister?"

"I am the King! What king doesn't have affairs from time to time? It is my right as sovereign. It is your job as my wife to turn a blind eye and give me a son."

"You mistake me for your lap dog, Wolsey. I am not some meager servant you can command to do your bidding. I am the Queen of England! I will not sit back and endure while the entire court gossips about your adultry in their small talk any longer!"

"You are what you are _only_ by _my_ doing! And if you want it to stay that way, you will _never_ speak to me like this again!"

"I will speak to you any way I choose, Husband, for I am leaving you and that is final."

"You are not leaving me! I will hear no more of this!"

"That is not for you to decide. I have already sent letters to the Pope and my nephew Charles, asking them to annul our marriage."

"You what?"

"I do not love you, Henry. Not the way a wife should love her husband."

"Why? Because I have been bedding your ladies?"

"No, I do not care who you bed. Not anymore."

"Then what has caused this change in you?"

Catherine remained still for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "There is someone else. I love someone else... and he loves me. We have been in love for years."

"In love? For years? With _who_?"

"It does not matter. All that matters is I am walking away from a marriage that was doomed from the start."

"How was it doomed from the start?"

 _He truly was an idiot_. _A pathetic twit in a crown._

"I thought my life was over when your brother died! We had barely been married _five months_ when he got the sweat and was taken out of this world. I was without a child in my belly, and I knew your father would send me back to Spain for it. But I was brought up believing that I would one day be Queen of England—"

"So you set your sights on me, the second heir to the throne."

"In the beginning, yes, but then I got to know you. I spent time with you... I grew to care about you. I thought it was destiny. God blessed me with a second chance. We fought so hard to be together, to build our Camelot. The same Camelot that I dreamt of building with Arthur."

"And we did build it. We built it together. So what has stirred this change in you?"

"I finally realized that the man I fell in love with died the day a crown was placed on his head. I loved Harry, not you."

"It is—it is still me, Catherine."

She scoffed at him. "You say the words, yet _nothing_ could be further from the truth. You may have loved me when we were married, but as soon as I did not give you what you desired most, your eyes wandered elsewhere. They have ever since. I will put up with it no longer."

"You will not walk away from this marriage and make me look like a fool!"

"I already have."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are so obsessed with your pride—your own vanity—that you could not see what was _right_ in front of you this whole time! While you were busy bedding every harlot who gave you the slightest bit of attention, I was having my own dalliance! Only it was _much more_ than that! It was love! It was passion! And he has pleasured me in ways you _never_ could!"

The King went wide eyed. "You have been bedding someone else behind my back? I could have your head on a spike—!"

"Try and do your worst! I am the daughter of Spain's two greatest monarchs! I am aunt to the Holy Roman Emperor! You cannot touch me, Henry!"

**_Whack!_ **

Catherine's head flung to the right, immediately stinging in the spot where her husband slapped her hard across the face. She pressed a gentle hand to her cheek, seeing the hate in his eyes, practically feeling the blood boil in his veins.

"You are _nothing_ without me, you filthy whore!"

"Get away from her!" Edward yelled out, bursting on the scene in a fury. "Don’t you _dare_ call her names!"

"Stafford..." Henry called out his surname in shock. " _You're_ the one bedding my wife?"

"How perceptive you are, Your Majesty," the Duke of Buckingham mocked his friend before turning to his lover. She wordlessly expressed that she was fine, but he gathered her into his arms anyway.

"You will both hang for this!!!"


	8. Reputation

"You will both hang for this!!!" Henry bellowed, his eyes flashing with rage.

"No, we won't," Catherine countered, fire coursing through her veins. "You will let us go peacefully because you have far more to lose than we do."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave me with my husband, Lord Stafford. I need to speak to him privately."

"I am not leaving you alone with this vermin."

" _Vermin_?" the King repeated in anger. "How dare you call me—!"

"All will be well," the redhead quickly intervened. "I promise."

The Duke of Buckingham stared at his lover, her conviction firm in its resolve. He needed to trust her. "I will be right outside."

Catherine kissed his lips and watched him leave the room in silence. After the doors shut behind him, she focused her attention on Henry again. "Our marriage is over, Your Majesty. The annulment will pass."

"On what baseless grounds do you presume it will?"

"I was not a maid when we married. I did lay with your brother."

"You _what_?" his eyes widened in shock. "Catherine, you _swore_ to me—!"

"And you swore that you did not bed my sister!" the Queen cut him off, much to his horror. "Yes, I know about the two of you. My father comfirmed it in one of the last letters he wrote before his death."

"I—I do not know what—"

"You cannot deny it, Henry! My father swore on the Bible that Joanna was telling him the truth. He has no reason to lie."

"Ferdinand has plenty of reason to lie!"

"I was so desperate to believe that we could finally be together that I convinced myself you would not betray me by laying with Joanna, but deep down... I knew it was true. She would never pass up an opportunity to destroy my happiness."

"What about how you betrayed me? I fought my father with everything I had to marry you because you promised that you were still a maid!"

"You lost my guilt and pity the moment I knew you bedded my sister! Shall we find out if your privy council and our people feel the same way?"

The King took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves and regain his composure. Catherine held adverse information that could ruin his reputation, his very reign. It was bribery, grounds for treason, but she was well-loved by his courtiers and the English people alike. Even if he could have her tried, most would believe her. Henry needed to tread lightly. "What do you want?"

"From you? Our daughter and my lover. That is all."

"You cannot take my daughter—"

"Watch me! I will continue overseeing Mary's education and she will keep her place in the line of succession behind any future male heirs you have."

"And Stafford?"

"He will remain a member of the privy council and Duke of Buckingham. Edward does not want your throne and he wishes you no ill will. Neither of us do."

"It is not real, Catherine. His feelings for you are false. You were a challenge to him, another notch on his bedpost. You will never have his heart."

"You have no idea what is in his heart."

"I know him a lot better than you do. I have known Edward my entire life. He was educated by my lady grandmother. He does not love anyone more than himself. As soon as Edward gets tired of you, he will leave you, just like all the others."

"Unless you want everyone in England to know that Lord Stafford is a more satisfying lover than you are, you will hold your tongue!"

"Do not say I didn't warn you."

Finished with their conversation, Catherine turned away and the doors reopened. As promised, Edward was right outside, waiting for her. The Queen had no idea how much he heard, but Henry's words plagued her thoughts. An image of Rosa, crying and heartbroken by Lord Stafford's abandonment, flashed through her mind. Joanna had spoiled her happiness with Henry before they were even married. He would not ruin her happiness with Edward, not after everything they had been through to be together. She knew his heart far better than his childhood friend did.

Edward touched her right forearm, taking the redhead out of her thoughts. "What happened?"

"It is over. Henry will accept my terms, as long as we do not tarnish his reputation or attempt to steal his throne."

"Thank God."

"Take me away from this ghastly place."

"With pleasure, Your Grace."

* * *

That evening, a shirtless Edward found Catherine gazing out a window in his private rooms. She was already dressed for bed, wearing a black robe over her white nightshift. He bolted the door behind him and quietly walked towards her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, the Duke of Buckingham could feel the tension in her muscles. Something was wrong.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing," she tried to brush off his worries with a convincing smile.

Edward studied her, not believing that for a second. "Is it Henry? What did he say?"

"That I was just another one of your conquests."

"Darling, you know that isn't true."

"I do," the redhead sighed heavily. "He was merely attempting to play on my fears because I left him for you."

"His pride is wounded, but now Henry can have any woman that he wants and he will. The only woman I want in my bed is you."

Relieved by Edward's words, Catherine cupped his bearded cheek and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Make me forget about him."

Hours later, they were tangled up in his white bedsheets, deep in the throes of passion. Their hands were all over each other. They kissed anything and everything they had access to. Their bodies were hot and sweaty, yet neither cared in the least. She sighed his name in utter bliss. He shuttered in sweet satisfaction. They never felt more alive, more complete, than when they were one.

"I love you..." Edward whispered in her ear at one point, "...more than anything."

"I love you too..." Catherine purred, her fingers buried in his dark tresses. "...so much."

"Anything you want, it is yours, my Queen. I swear I will make you happy."

"You already do."

* * *

The couple broke their fast with little Mary the next morning, absolutely famished after their rigorous late-night activities. Catherine promised to take her daughter on a stroll around the gardens once her daily lessons with Señor Vives were finished. Edward expressed his desire to join the ladies, but his presence was required at Westminster for a privy council meeting. As the three of them dined together, Catherine's right hand over Edward's, she couldn't help notice how they almost resembled a little family. Simple and picturesque. It was everything she never knew she wanted. Something that Henry would have never given her.

When the handsome nobleman was ready to ride back to London, the redhead kissed her lover goodbye at the door.

"Give Wolsey hell for me."

"Always," he grinned before kissing her again.

Neither could forget how their mutual mistrust and disdain for the Cardinal helped bring them together.

He turned to leave, yet both paused when they heard the sound of the door opening and Eleanor Percy, Duchess of Buckingham, appeared on the other side.

_Edward's estranged wife._

"Fuck."


	9. The Wife

"Eleanor," the Duke of Buckingham stiffly addressed his estranged wife as she entered his home. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumor from Court that you are bedding someone new, which did not surprise me. Finding out it is our lovely Queen... that _is_ a surprise."

"Lady Stafford—"

"Eleanor is fine," she corrected Catherine with a sly smile. "And do not be ashamed of yourself, dear. You are not the first woman to fall for his wicked charms. You certainly will not be the last."

"That's enough, Eleanor!" barked Edward. "You will not speak to the Queen that way."

"Strike a nerve, did I, sweetheart?"

"He loves me," Catherine sharply interjected.

"Yes, and from what I have been told, my husband says that to all of his mistresses in order to keep them satisfied. Pity you did not learn that lesson when he was bedding your maid."

"Shut up, woman!" Edward bellowed.

"Someone needs to give our beloved Queen a chance to walk away from you before history repeats itself for the 100th time."

Catherine stepped in front of her lover, staring down at his wife. "You do not frighten me, Lady Stafford. I know who your husband was before we fell in love and I know what he is now. He is a man of honor!"

"Honor?" Eleanor scoffed in amusement. "My husband would not know what honor was if it _hit_ him over the head."

"Your Highness," came the voice of Señor Vives, interrupting the dramatic scene.

"Pardon me," the redhead excused herself. "I must attend to my daughter."

"Catherine, wait," Edward begged, grabbing her left hand before she could leave. "You do not have to go."

"I trust you."

"You do?"

"With all my heart," she smiled at him affectionately. "I shall return soon."

The Queen stepped away with Mary's tutor and Edward focused on his estranged wife again.

"My, she is a feisty one... Loyal to a fault. I can see why you bedded her. It will only make her loss even more heartbreaking when you finally grow tired of her and return to me."

"You may have my name and be the mother of our children, but I will _never_ go back to you!"

"She is a concubine!"

"She is the woman I love! And you will not talk about her that way... or I will throw you out myself."

"Catherine is a married woman and the Queen of England. Instead of lowering the bar, you have raised it considerably in your quest to commit countless acts of adultry."

"That is where you are wrong, _sweetheart_. She is getting an annulment from the Pope and leaving the King for me."

"What?" Eleanor cocked her head in surprise.

"That's right. I do not give a damn if Catherine is Queen of England. I am with her because I want to be, because I love her more than anything in this world. So you can stop making assumptions and go about your merry way. Better yet, leave here and never come back."

"I am still your wife!"

"In name only! Catherine is my wife in all the ways that truly matter! She is the one in my heart and in my bed. And she will remain in both until my dying day."

"You say that now—"

"I will _always_ say that. Catherine is my soulmate... and twice the woman you will _ever_ be."

"Fine," she huffed, standing her ground. "Keep your Spanish harlot... but never forget that she is your whore and I am your wife, the mother of your _legitimate_ heirs."

"Get out of my sight..." he whispered in a threatening tone. "Now!"

Eleanor smirked at her estranged husband and mockingly bowed to him as a show of false respect. She walked towards the foyer and opened the front doors, where she came face-to-face with Catherine again. The Duchess of Buckingham curtsied to the Queen and left without saying another word.

The redhead came inside and approached her lover, who was still seething from his wife's intrusion. "What's happ—?"

"Fuck her," Edward cursed before pulling Catherine into a deep kiss.

"What did she say?"

"It is not important."

"It is if you are upset with her."

"I am not upset. I am _furious_ with her for waltzing in here like she owns the place."

"She is your wife. She has every right to be on your estates, to visit her children."

"No, I do not want that woman anywhere near us again. Eleanor may share my lands and titles by marriage, but she means nothing to me. _You_ are my everything."

Catherine ran her fingers down his face and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," he professed and kissed her again. "You are so beautiful. God, I want you so much..."

The handsome nobleman stepped forward and knocked down everything that was on the table in one large swipe. Next, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up onto the flat surface, attacking her pale neck with hot kisses.

"Edward..." she whispered, pressing her hands against his toned chest in a weakened attempt to stop him. "What about the privy council meeting? You need to be there."

His lust-filled eyes gazed upon hers, sending shivers of desire down her spine. "The only thing I need is you."

Catherine hiked up her skirts, wrapped her slender legs around his torso, and soon their clothes went flying. Edward kissed his way up and down her nude body, taking his time to explore and cherish her. When his lips began teasing her inner thighs, kissing everywhere but _there_ , the Queen was nearly delirious with longing. Her hands pulled on his dark hair—almost to the point of hurting his scalp—and her chest was heaving. His lips finally landed on her heated core, lavishing it like a treasure cove. His tongue worked like magic, licking and gently nibbling her womanhood with such expert attention. But it still wasn't enough! She needed all of him.

"Edward!"

"What do you want, my love? Say it."

"You!" the redhead cried out, gasping for air. "Take me! Please!"

She spread her legs as far apart as she could and he entered her one fluid motion. His thrusts were rapid from the start, becoming more erratic as they progressed, and his panting was warm against her ear. He couldn't stop, couldn't get enough of her, couldn't be without her. Making love to her was like breathing to him now.

When they both finally reached their climax several minutes later, a breathless Edward collasped on top of Catherine and slowly rolled onto his side. He grabbed his black cloak from off the floor and used it to cover their sweaty, naked bodies. Entirely spent but content, she turned to him a few moments later and pecked his bearded cheek.

"You know we cannot stay here like this."

"Why not?"

"Because our _children_ could walk in and see us."

He groaned at the thought of moving after fucking his lover senseless.

"If you get up now," she said with a coy smile before pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade, "I promise I will make it worth your while later this evening."

"I am going to hold you to that."


	10. A Gift From God

It was a beautiful day in England. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the gardens never looked more beautiful. Catherine had much to be grateful for, but much to lose if her new discovery became public knowledge.

"Maggie," she smiled upon seeing the widowed noblewoman enter her lover's home. "I am so glad you are here."

"Of course. I came as soon as I could. Is everything all right?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" the Countess of Salisbury wondered, removing her blue cloak and laying it on a nearby chair. "Is it Edward? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is well."

"Then what is the matter?"

"I am with child."

"Oh, that is wonderful!"

"It is," the redhead nodded, affectionately touching her stomach. "After Mary was born, I often wondered if I would ever have another child."

"Edward must be thrilled! I cannot believe he is going to be a father again!"

Catherine's joyful grin quickly disappeared. "He does not know about the baby yet."

"What?" asked Maggie, her bright smile melting into a frown. "Why not?"

"He has been away at Westminster all week. Besides, I have not heard back from Charles or the Pope, and because I am still married to Henry, under canon law—"

"He could claim the child is his," she finished her thought, realizing the severity of the situation. "Oh, dear..."

"You know how desperate the King is to have a son and heir."

"Is there any chance that the baby could be his?"

"No, it has been too long since the last time Henry bedded me for the child to be his."

"Thank God."

"Yes."

"Your Grace, I completely understand the fear that must be going through your mind right now, but you _must_ tell Edward the truth. He has a right to know."

"Do not worry, Lady Pole. I am planning to tell him tonight when he returns. I just wanted to speak with you first and ask you for a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Will you stay with me during my confinement? Edward's children are all grown and Lina is returning to Spain with Oviedo, so—"

"I would be honored."

"Thank you, Maggie. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The two women embraced in a warm hug. When they let go of each other a few seconds later, the peeress took ahold of her friend's hands. "You are carrying my cousin's child. Nothing would please me more than to assist you."

"I am sure Edward would love to see you more, and you will be closer to Ursula."

"It will be lovely."

Catherine's facial expression turned serious again. "You must not breathe a word of this at Court. No one can know about the baby. I cannot risk Henry getting his hands on them if it is a boy."

"I swear it."

* * *

"My lord," the redhead softly addressed her lover later that evening, walking into the rooms she shared with Edward and closing the doors to give them privacy.

"My lady," he smiled before pulling her into a sensual kiss. "I have missed holding you in my arms."

"I am so glad you are home. How were things at Court?"

"Henry was less than pleased to see me. We nearly came to blows over you until Charlie intervened. Then the alter rex had the _audacity_ to pull me aside and ask why I was not present at the last privy council meeting."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was busy fucking the King's wife."

Her eyes widened in shock, as she playfully smacked him on the chest. "Edward!"

"What?" he asked, flashing a wide grin. "It was the truth. How is Mary?"

"She is well," Catherine sighed, grateful to switch subjects. "Señor Vives cannot stop boasting about her natural talent in learning Latin and Spanish."

"She will make a fine Queen someday, just like her mother and grandmother."

The redhead blushed at his compliment. "I have news."

"Oh?"

"I am with child."

The Duke of Buckingham was stunned by her announcement, immediately wondering if he or Henry was the father. "How far along?"

"A month or two."

"So it is mine."

"Yes. Are you upset—?"

"Of course not, darling. A bit surprised, but you are carrying my child— _our_ child. Nothing could make me happier."

"I would have sent word to you at Court as soon as I knew, but I could not risk someone else intercepting the letter and Henry finding out."

"No, you were right to wait. The less people that know right now, the better. We do not want Henry staking claim to a child that is not his."

"There is more. Lady Pole arrived this morning and she has agreed to stay with me when I go into confinement."

"And she will not tell anyone in the meantime?"

"Our secret is safe with her."

Relieved, he kissed her left temple. "I never thought I would be a father again—and with the woman I love. It is a gift from God."

"Do you think Mary will be excited to have a sibling?"

Just then, the doors opened and the young girl appeared, ready for bed in a white nightgown. Edward turned towards her and respectfully bowed. "You can ask the Princess yourself."

"Mary, come here," Catherine instructed her daughter and all three of them climbed onto the large bed. "How would you feel about getting a little brother or sister?"

The dark-haired girl smiled, laying her head against her mother's stomach. The Queen grinned and ran her fingers through Mary's long tresses. "Sweet child."

The handsome nobleman gazed upon them with his left eye fondly. "Are you happy, my love?"

She cupped his bearded cheek and leaned over to kiss him. "More than I ever thought possible."

* * *

Wolsey entered the King's private study that same evening while he was sitting alone at his desk, scribbling away. With a single candle lit beside him and two dozen behind him, plenty of light illuminated the room for their conversation.

"Your Majesty," the Cardinal bowed before his master.

"Well?" Henry lifted his head up. "What news is there of the Queen?"

"According to my spies, it is just as we both suspected. She is with child."

"Good. You know what to do."


	11. Happiness

"If there is one thing I will not miss about England, it is the rain," said Lina to Catherine as the two ladies walked arm-in-arm through the gardens on Edward's estates.

"I have grown rather fond of the rain," the redhead smiled. "I enjoy the way it makes everything so green... so alive."

"I remember when you asked Lord Stafford about the rain upon our arrival. You could not stand the cold, wet climate of this country."

"Feels like a lifetime ago..."

"He seemed to be mesmerized by you even then."

"Yes, I suppose so," she blushed, thinking back to that fateful day.

"Are you absolutely certain that you can trust him, Highness?" the Moorish woman wondered, taking a pause in their pleasant stroll. "We know better than anyone what kind of man Lord Stafford was before... all of this."

"I trust him with all my heart, Lina. Edward is a good man now. He has changed so much since he lost his right eye in that joust. He makes me happier than I have ever been. I am carrying his child."

"And I am delighted for you, my Queen. I just do not want history to repeat itself."

"It won't. He loves me and we will have a good life together."

"I pray that you do."

* * *

"I cannot believe that she is gone," Catherine woefully sighed to her lover that evening in bed. "I have known Lina since I was a little girl. I have never been without her."

"Do you regret your decision to let her go?"

"There is nothing left for her here. I gave Lina my blessing to return to Spain because it is what she wanted and what she deserves."

"Have you ever thought about going back?"

"I would be lying if I said no. I would love to show Mary my homeland, have her meet Charles and see all the wondrous beauty Spain has to offer."

"Then perhaps we should go."

"We both know that is not possible, my love. We cannot just sail off into the sunset whenever we feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Because you have responsiblities here. Your family is here."

"My children are all grown and married. My family is wherever you are. If going to Spain is what makes you happy—"

" _You_ make me happy. You, Mary and the baby. That is all I need to be at peace. The desination does not matter."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Edward got up, still dressed his white undershirt and black leggings, to receive the late-night visitor. He opened the door and one of his male servants appeared, nodding to him respectfully.

"My lord, a letter has arrived from Rome for the Queen."

Catherine's heart started racing upon hearing this. Edward took the letter and thanked his servant. After shutting the door and bolting it for the night, he returned to bed, handing the sealed note to her. The redhead opened it and began reading the contents in earnest.

"It is from Charles," she announced, lowering the paper to her lap moments later with a bright smile on her face. "I have his blessing for the annulment."

Edward pulled her for a sweet kiss, thrilled and relieved by the news. "Thank God."

"Yes, He is good. Now all we need is the Pope to agree and I will finally be free of Henry."

"It cannot come soon enough."

"I know the wait has been unbearable, but I promise that the end result shall be worth it."

"You are worth everything, my darling."

Touched by his words, Catherine kissed him with unsheathed desire. Edward quickly took notice of this and kissed her back with equal fervor. His kisses eventually landed on her neck and collarbone, while his fingers slowly removed the straps of her cream chemise. The thin material pooled at her waist, as he kissed and fondled her sensitive breasts. Her hands raked through his dark tresses, enjoying the feel of his warm lips against her skin. Edward suckled one of her nipples and let out a moan when the other became hard under his touch. Continuing his southward trail, he lavished featherlight kisses all over her flat stomach and blew at her naval. Catherine tugged on his hair and captured his lips in a deep kiss. She pushed him onto his backside, where she darted for his pants. The redhead removed them in a flash, and with his help, soon rid the handsome nobleman of his top too. Once her nightgown joined the discarded pile of clothes on the floors, she straddled him by the hips. Catherine grinded against him, teasing Edward with her dampness, until she finally impaled herself on his stiff member. As a pleasurable groan escaped his throat, she began a leisurely and torturous pace. Almost certain she was trying to kill him, he grabbed her hips with a firm yet gentle grip, encouraging her to increase the speed. Taking the hint, she sped up her movements, tilting her head back and enjoying the delicious friction their bodies created from being one. Her slick walls began to tighten around his cock, her climax building with every hammered stroke. Seeking to find his own release, Edward switched their positions with one swift motion and hooked her slender legs around his shoulders.

"Oh, yes... Oh, God... That's it... Edward! Yes... Right there... Yes! Yes!"

When she reached her peak, Catherine began shaking like a leaf and cried out in pure ecstasy. He came right after, collapsing on top of her. Panting and both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the couple remained connected as they tried to get their breathing under control. Once settled, Edward kissed her forehead and rested his head against her chest. She closed her eyes and buried her fingers through his wet hair, feeling completely sated after their intense round of lovemaking.

* * *

The next morning, the happy pair were breaking their fast together when they heard someone arrive unexpectedly. A housemaid welcomed the visitor and Mary Rose Tudor, the Duchess of Suffolk and Queen Dowager of France, soon appeared before them.

"Your Grace," the English princess curtsied to her sister-in-law. "Lord Stafford."

"Mary," the redhead embraced her in a warm hug. "I have missed you so."

"As have I."

"Won't you join us?" Edward offered, placing a hand on the small of his lover's back.

"I appreciate your kindness, my lord, but I am afraid that I have come here bearing bad news."

"What news?" asked Catherine, immediately worrying.

With a frown of sadness etched on her face, Mary remained quiet for a brief moment. "It is about my brother."


	12. Nightmares

"Mary, what is it?" Catherine questioned her troubled sister-in-law. "If it is of great importance, you must tell me."

"Henry knows about the baby," she finally got the words out after a moment of silence.

The redhead was flabbergasted. "He knows that I am with child? But how? How do you know?"

"Charlie overheard Henry and Wolsey discussing the matter late one evening. He swore me to secrecy, but I could not keep this from you."

"No, I am very grateful that you did... but how—how is any of this possible? How did Henry and Wolsey find out?"

"I do not know, Your Grace."

Catherine turned to Edward. "You don't suppose Maggie went back on her word and told Henry, do you?"

The Duke of Buckingham shook his head, confident of his cousin's innocence. "Maggie would never betray us like that. She is family. It must have been one of the butcher boy's damn spies."

"There is more," Mary gently interjected. "Henry is planning to claim and take the child if it turns out to be a boy."

"No!" Catherine cried out, latching onto her lover's forearm. "No... _No_!!!"

"Darling, you must remain calm," the handsome nobleman cupped her pale cheeks. "It is not good for the baby."

"Calm? Henry wants to _steal_ our child! How am I supposed to react?"

"I swear to you... neither of those bastards will ever lay a hand on our baby. I will see His Majesty dead and buried before he touches him!"

Slightly relieved, the Queen wrapped her arms around his frame and he kissed her left temple.

"I am so sorry," the princess apologized, breaking down into tears. "Please... Please forgive me, Catherine."

"None of this is your fault," the redhead assured her with open arms. "You did the right thing, Mary. You did."

The Duchess of Suffolk walked towards the distraught couple with her head hung low. Edward wrapped his arms around both women, while they solemnly held onto each other for comfort.

* * *

Henry opened his eyes to find himself tied to a chair by ropes and gagged with a white cloth. He screamed for help, but his cries were muffled and no one came to his aid. He looked around and noticed that he was in his private rooms, a roaring fire going. Suddenly, Henry heard a woman giggling. It was Catherine; he knew her laugh anywhere. She was laying his bed, blissfully naked in Edward's sure arms. The pair were whispering sweet nothings to one another. The King tried to yell, he tried to inch closer to them so they would stop carrying on like they were, but all of his attempts to get their attention fell on deaf ears. Why couldn't they hear him? Or see him? It was almost as if someone wanted to torture him with their display of intimate affection.

"So this is what it feels like," he heard his childhood friend say to his wife.

"What does?" she wondered, tilting her disheveled hair against a pillow.

"To be in love."

"Yes," the redhead smiled, running her fingers through his long tresses. "This is exactly what it feels like."

The dashing courtier grabbed her right hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "You make me happier than I ever thought possible, my lady."

"I feel the same."

Edward caressed her cheek with his thumb before kissing his way down her neck and chest. He left a wet trail with his tongue upon reaching the valley of her breasts. He kissed and licked each mound, giving special attention to her erect nipples. His lips soon traveled to her flat stomach, swirling his tongue around her naval.

"Perfection..." he sighed, taking her all in.

He spread her knees apart and revealed her damp core to his hungry gaze. Giving her a taste of things to come, he ran his index finger along her heated center.

She moved against him and whimpered, "Don't stop."

Edward grinned in satisfaction, increasing the speed of his strokes. Catherine groaned in frustration, clutching the bedsheet, her body aching for more. After he put one finger inside of her, she hissed and arched off the bed, following his steady thrusts. Adding a second finger, he could hardly believe how hot and wet she was, her walls clinching around him.

"I need you!" she begged, gasping for air. "I want you inside me, Edward! Now!"

Removing his sticky fingers from her womanhood, he positioned himself between her legs and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered before entering her with one swift thrust.

Eyes rolling back, the handsome nobleman went stock still inside of her. He was home; he felt complete. Once he managed to regain his focus, Edward began moving at a slow pace. The sensation caused Catherine moan out loud.

"You feel so good, Your Grace..." he panted in her ear, increasing the speed of his strokes. "So fucking good..."

"Oh, God!" she cried out in rapture, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. This only spurred him on more. "Faster, Edward! Please... ohhhh... that's it... oh, yes... God, yes!"

Catherine wrapped her slender legs around his trim waist so he could go even deeper. Feeling her walls tighten around him, Edward knew she going to hit her climax soon. He slammed into her, riding her hard and fast. She coiled her arms around his shoulders for leverage and dug her fingernails into his back, leaving a trail of red marks everywhere. When she finally came, he was right behind her, her whole body shaking like a leaf as the pair screamed out in ecstasy.

Henry's eyes snapped open for the second time. He blinked several times before realizing it was all a dream. A nightmare, but it felt _so_ real. Like it actually happened. The image of Edward and Catherine tangled up in each other's arms, making passionate love together, would be burned in his mind forever. Drenched in a thin sheen of sweat, the King was thirsty. He needed ale—for several reasons. As he rose from his bed, Henry suddenly felt something prick against his neck. It was the tip of a sword. The steel was pressing into his flesh, cold and sharp. Henry lifted his head and saw Edward standing over him, the left eye gazing at him like he was staring into an abyss.

"Get up."


	13. Real

"Get up."

Holding his hands up in a defensive pose, Henry tried to think fast. "Stafford, what are you—?"

"Do as I say, or I will kill you right here!"

As the King slowly rose from his bed, the sharp blade remained pressed against his throat. "Edward, why—why are you doing this?"

"You know damn well why. Your sister told us everything!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Did you really think that I would just let you _steal_ my child because your pathetic cock could not manage to father any of your own sons with Catherine?"

Color drained from Henry's skin upon hearing this. "Mary told you? How did she even—?"

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that I know and you won't get away with it!"

The doors suddenly burst open and the Queen appeared, shocked to find her lover threatening her husband. "Edward!"

"Catherine!" the King pleaded for his wife's help. "He's gone mad!"

Edward dug his sword deeper into Henry's flesh, trickles of blood beginning to roll down his neck. "If anyone in this room is mad, it is you, Your Majesty."

"I concur," she agreed, standing beside him.

"What do you want?" the King demanded, his voice sounding a little higher than he expected given his current situation.

"For you to never bother us or our children again!"

"You cannot keep me from my daughter or this new baby—"

"The child is not yours! It is Edward's! You know that!"

The Duke of Buckingham stepped closer to his old friend, studying him closely. "Are you so desperate for an heir that you are willing to claim another man's child and lie to them their entire life?"

"None of this would have happened if _she_ had kept her promise and given me a son!"

Catherine stepped in front of Edward, getting angier by the second. "Perhaps I would have if you had not been so preoccupied in bedding every _other_ lady at court!"

"Don't talk to me about infidelity! You two were sneaking around behind my back for years!"

"At least _we_ are in love! All you care about is the chase!"

"That is not true! I did love you! I loved you until—"

"Until I did not give you what you desired most! That is not love, Henry! That is selfish! I was your brother's widow, and you were jealous of him. You wanted everything he had. I was nothing more than a prize to you... A convenience."

"I guess we will never know now, will we?"

"Shut up," Edward intervened, tired of hearing his voice. "What do you want me to do with him, sweetheart? Drag him up to the Tower in chains? Throw him in the Thames and see if he drowns?"

"No," the redhead smiled, "I have a better idea."

* * *

Catherine was sitting on a rug, enjoying the crackling heat from the fireplace, when Edward stepped into their private rooms the next evening. She was dressed in a cream nightgown; he was wearing a white undershirt and a pair of brown leggings.

"Is Mary asleep already?"

"As soon as her head hit the pillow," he laughed, settling down beside her. "It seems my son and daughter-in-law exhausted her with all of their outdoor activities today."

"Yes, Ursula informed me before dinner about how well Mary did when they took her hunting. I promised to go with them next time."

"I am glad they enjoyed themselves."

"Why wouldn't they? They are family, after all."

"Indeed," he agreed before pecking her on the lips.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you did yesterday. You are more noble and gallant than I deserve."

"You deserve everything, my lady. It is I who does not deserve you."

Catherine bowed her head in guilt. "We have both made many mistakes."

"But falling in love with you was not one of them," Edward assured her, lifting her chin up to make her look him in the eye. "You are the best thing that has ever happened me. You have changed me... for the better."

"I love you," she whispered before leaning over to kiss him again.

The couple continued to kiss, each one more passionate than the last until Catherine finally grabbed the hem of Edward's shirt and pulled it above his head. She raised her arms up and he removed the thin garment concealing her smooth flesh in one fell swoop. Her fingers darted for his leggings, loosening the laces and ripping them off in a flash. She glanced down at his fine features with an unmistakable look of yearning. He was already hard. She demanded that he take her right there on the floor.

"Wait," he whispered in her right ear. "Get on your hands and knees."

"What?"

"Trust me."

Doing as she was told, Catherine got on all fours. Edward took a moment to enjoy the new view before walking behind her and climbing on top of her. With their shoulders lined up, he cupped her breasts. To feel their glorious heft, their exquisite fullness in his hands... her rosy nipples stiffening at the gentle touch of his fingers... the sensation caused him to shutter and groan in utter delight. After he somehow managed to regain his focus, Edward reached around and cupped her womanhood, caressing the sensitive flesh until she was dripping with desire. He inserted his index finger and started with light, circular motions.

"Yes..." she gasped. "Oh, that's the spot..."

Pleased by her initial reaction, he sped up his movements. He kept thrusting into her, the sounds of Catherine's moans getting louder until her knees eventually gave out and she fell onto the floor. She managed to get back up and grinded herself against him.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Edward rubbed her harder, drove in deeper, until her entire body was shaking from the orgasm.

"Yes, that's it! Right there! Oh, God... Oh, Edward! Fuck me! Please! Fuck me right now!"

Hearing Catherine beg him to fuck her was music to his ears. Who knew that hearing vulgarity come from the lips of someone who opposed the use of it was so arousing? He positioned himself, tilted his head back, and rode her like a bitch in heat. Using her hips, the redhead matched him thrust for thrust, which only spurred Edward on even more. When they both came several minutes later, the handsome nobleman collapsed on top of her in a sweaty, breathless mess. He quickly rolled onto his side, spent and exhausted, but utterly satisfed.

"God... that was incredible. You are incredible, Your Grace."

"And you... are a terrible influence."

"Why do you say that?" his left eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"You know how much I despise cussing and I just—"

Edward chuckled in response. "Not to worry, my darling. Your secret is safe with me."

"Good," she sighed, snuggling into his toned chest. "Because General Howard would spit out his ale and never let me forget it."

"Let's get married."

"What?" the redhead asked, almost certain she misheard him.

"I want you to be my wife."

"But you know we can't—"

"Not legally, no, but it will be real in God's eyes and in our hearts. Isn't that what matters?"

"Are you serious?"

"I have never been more serious," he professed, kissing the inside of her palm. "Will you marry me, Catherine?"


End file.
